


A Champ of a Day

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askHello! Looking for champ prompts? How about an /extremely/ over protective Champ. Like, he treats ginger like his daughter and gets really upset when he finds out about Tequila doing drugs and being there for whisky on the anniversary of his wife. That kind of thing.





	A Champ of a Day

Ginger sighed as she said “Good job on that mission Tequila. Even though you were a bit reckless.  
"What in sam hill do you think you’re doin boy?!” Champ yelled as he rushed into the room.  
“I, what, huh? Sir I was just…” Tequila stuttered them was cut off.  
“I don’t want to hear it. You keep running around like you got some place to be but you don’t take a second to slow down and look at the situation boy.” Champ said as he walked right up to Tequila.  
“But sir, I got the job done didn’t i?” Tequila said in a challenging tone.  
“Do you want to go back to the rodeo?” Champ threatened.  
“No sir.” Tequila replied immediately.  
“Then stop acting like your just replaceable. Act like an agent, and don’t mess up again. Ya hear?” Champ said as he walked out of the room in a tizzy.  
There was a beat of silence.  
“Wow you made him really mad.” Ginger go all said.

Ginger was having a really long day. First she didn’t wake up with her alarm. So she had to rush to get ready. She felt like since then nothing has been right.  
And she had to deal with tequila nearly killing himself on a mission. Then Champ came in to lecture him and that frazzled her. Over all a really bad day.  
“Nothing else could go wrong could it.” Ginger said under her breath.  
“Now that’s just asking for trouble.” Champ said behind her, making her jump. She hasn’t even herd him come in.  
“Oh champ. You scared me.” Ginger said, hand to her chest.  
“Sorry girly. Thought ya might be running low. And I was in the area…” He said as he handed you a hot cup of coffee.  
“Thank you Champ.” Ginger said with a smile as she took the cup.  
“Well, I’ll be goin. Lots of things to do, not enough time.” Champ said as he turn and left. Give her a nice wave as he walked.  
It was only when he had left that she took a sip of the coffee. It was he favorite.

Today was the anniversary of his wife’s death, and Whiskey wasn’t doing so good. He was fighting to stay focused nearly every time he turned around. It didn’t help that he had a lot of boring paperwork to do that day. He hated being head of the New York branch. Not enough action.  
Suddenly, he gets a video chat from statesman HQ. It was Champ. Which was rare unless there was a group meeting or there was a problem. Whiskey was hoping for the later.  
“Howdy cowboy.” Champ greeted.  
“Howdy sir. What ya need?” Whiskey asked with a tip of his hat.  
“Oh just checkin in. Kind of a boring day. Though you and I both could use a little drink and some company.” Champ said as he raised a glass that was in his hand.  
“Well that sounds like a mighty fine idea. Let me go grab me a drink.” Whiskey said. Greatful got the distraction.  
They sit and talk and reminisce about old missions and such. They laugh at each other and have a good talk that evening. No once did he think about his wife. It was nice.

It had been a long hard day but as he looked back, Champ smiled.  
“Ya done good Champ. Ya done good.” He said with a sip of his drink.


End file.
